


Cheer Up

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Night Road - A. M. Jenkins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Sandor and Cole go on a date.





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my revise folder forever. I've just decided I'm probably not going to go back to it and should just post it as is.

“You need to get out of your own head, Cole. Beth’s gone. You need to move on. Date some,” Sandor said from his sprawled position on the couch. It was one of the rare times Cole had stopped by, though he showed of an inclination of staying longer and more often since their little road trip with Gordo.

                Cole rolled his eyes at him. “I needed sometime to clear my head.” He sat on the edge of the couch beside Sandor staring up at the ceiling. “I saw everyone moving past me through a gate, and I was stuck on this side. It’s what Beth must see- all the time.”

                Sandor let the gloomy silence hang in the air. Then he stretched and broke it. “You need to go on a date, and since I know you’ll have trouble asking someone out, I’ll take you. I haven’t been able to go on a good date since you left. The kid still needs some supervising.”

                Cole straightened like rod, eyes flying wide open since they had started drifting shut. “What is it with you and dating? I just came back to see how you two were doing. I don’t need to go on a date!”

                Sandor grinned at him. “The two of us huh? Like a family? Sounds like you missed me. What better way to make up for lost time than a simple little date? A chat over dinner- maybe a kiss or two. We don’t need to take it far.”

                Cole stared at him like he was crazy for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. His whole body slumped like he was already accepting his fate. “You aren’t going to leave me alone until I go, are you?”

                “Nope,” Sandor agreed happily.

                “Fine. Where do you want to meet?”

                Sandor grinned at him.

 

                Apparently this was the date to get him back on his feet, so Sandor had to help him get ready while throwing dating advice everywhere until Cole let out an annoyed noise and interrupted, “I’m going on a date with you, Sandor. I’m pretty sure you don’t tell your date how to date.”

                Sandor grinned at him. “That is the job, I believe, of the friend, who’s role I am currently also taking over. Besides this is the example date to help you get over Beth. Finally.”

                Cole shrugged him off with a spark of anger. He’d loved Beth too much that he had forced her to stay with him. Sandor didn’t have the right to criticize Cole’s devotion to her, the way he didn’t dare date anyone after that tragedy.

                Sandor wrapped his arms around the other home, not letting Cole shrug him off. “The trip changed you, Cole. You went to see Beth for the first time since the accident. It’s time for you to go the rest of the way. Don’t let what happened continue holding you back from living in the world.”

                “A world we don’t, won’t, ever truly belong in. It’ll always move past us like a river past a boulder,” Cole added, sounding melancholy.

                Sandor paused, looking at his friend’s face. He made a quick decision. “Okay, that’s it. We’re going to order in, and I’m going to force you to watch happy movies unitl you smile and laugh.”

                “It’s going to be a long night,” Cole warned him, but Sandor just grinned as he innocently asked, “Do I still get a kiss?”

                Cole rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. It really just depended on how the night went.

               

                Near dawn found Cole tiredly snuggled against Sandor. Whether that was Sandor’s arranging or Cole drifting that way had long been forgotten. Neither of them really wanted to move. In fact, Cole felt more comfortable then he could remember being in a while.

                He sighed as the movie Big Hero 6 came to an end and drew closer to Sandor as he tiredly muttered, “Don’t get up. We’re done watching movies for tonight.” He stifled a yawn on the last word.

                “But it was actually really sad,” Sandor protested, sounding more awake than Cole, Cole thought begrudgingly. “I cried during it. And I haven’t gotten a kiss yet.”

                Cole tried to hide his smile, but Sandor saw it with a squeal. “I’ve succeeded!  You’re smiling!” Then his face darkened with sudden realization. “You’re smiling at my pain,” he accused, and Cole laughed, a free, open laugh that startled Sandor.

                Sandor recovered and gently shoved Cole off him, but Cole was still laughing, and he crawled back toward Sandor with a grin. Despite his protests, Sandor was thrilled that Cole was actually enjoying himself. They were stuck on this earth for all eternity; they might as well enjoy themselves.

                Cole collapsed on top of Sandor. “I owe you a kiss. It was a good night- a date.”

                Sandor smiled gently and caressed Cole’s cheek. “It was a one time thing. No need to get involved.”

                Cole snorted but didn’t dispute it. After all, Sandor was trying to get him out into the world not keep him to himself. Cole was like a bird that needed to be taught how to be free, and that was Sandor’s job. And then Cole kissed him, and Sandor stopped thinking. They’d go as far as Cole wanted as much as he wanted, because this was the only way he could really have Cole like he’d wanted when he first saw the other heme.


End file.
